The present invention relates to improved anti-static agents and to fabric softening compositions containing same. More particularly, the invention encompasses anti-static compositions comprising conductive metal salts dispersed in a substantially water-insoluble quaternary ammonium or quaternary phosphonium compound, and their use in detergent compositions. Combined softening and anti-static compositions containing smectite clay softeners are also provided.
It has long been recognized that quaternary compounds, especially the quaternary ammonium compounds, provide advantageous softening and anti-static effects when applied to fabrics. However, the cationic nature of such quaternary compounds does not allow their use in combination with the common anionic detersive materials such as the alkylbenzene sulfates and sulfonates.
A variety of methods have been employed to provide fabric softening materials which are compatible with anionic detergent compounds. Certain clay minerals have been found to be useful for this purpose, inasmuch as clays have an anionic surface charge and are therefore compatible with anionic detersive surfactants; see the copending application of Storm and Nirschl, Ser. No. 271,943, filed July 14, 1972, now abandoned, and references cited therein.
While the smectite clay fabric softeners are effective for their intended softening use in combination with all manner of detergent compounds, the clays increase the static electrical charge on the fabric surface. A high static charge on a fabric surface, especially on nylon and polyester fabrics under conditions of low humidity, is unacceptable to some users. The use of quaternary anti-static compositions in combination with the clay softeners to alleviate this static charge problem is disclosed in the copending application of Bernardino, Ser. No. 351,678, filed Apr. 16, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,075.
Moreover, common laundry detergents, with or without added smectite clay softeners, do nothing to alleviate the problem of static charges on fabrics, particularly synthetics, when such fabrics are dried in an automatic dryer under conditions of low humidity.
It has now been discovered that improved anti-static agents which are compatible with all manner of organic detergents can be provided by dispersing an electrically conductive metal salt in a substantially water-insoluble quaternary compound of the type described hereinafter. These anti-static compositions are disclosed in the concurrently filled application of Diehl, Ser. No. 402,505, filed Oct. 1, 1973, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Moreover, the foregoing quaternary compound/salt compositions are useful in combination with smectite clays to provide detergent-compatible fabric softening compositions, but without the increased static problems occasioned by the use of clays, singly, as fabric softeners. In another embodiment, laundry detergent compositions having both anti-static and fabric softening benefits are secured by combining the smectite clay softeners and the quaternary compound/salt anti-static agents with detergents, builders, and the like, as disclosed hereinafter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide anti-static detergent compositions.
A second object herein is to provide detergent-compatible fabric softening and anti-static compositions containing smectite clay softeners.
Still another object herein is to provide detergent compositions of concurrently cleansing and softening fabrics without undue buildup of static charges, comprising a detergent component, a smectite clay fabric softening component and an anti-static component comprising an electrically conductive salt dispersed in a substantially water-insoluble quaternary compound.
These and other objects are obtained herein as will be seen from the following disclosures.